ultimategamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario Land 3
|- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Mode(s)' |Single Player |- style="vertical-align: top;" |'Media' |16-megabit cartridge |- bgcolor="#ffe4e1" style="vertical-align: top;" |'Input' |'Game Boy Color:'http://www.mariowiki.com/File:GBC_Icon.pngControl pad |} Wario Land 3, known in Japan as Wario Land 3: Fushigi na Orgel (ワリオランド3 不思議なオルゴ～ル, lit. "Wario Land 3: The Mysterious Music Box"), is a video game for the Game Boy Color released in 2000, and the third installment (fourth, counting Virtual Boy Wario Land) in the [http://www.mariowiki.com/Wario_Land_(series) Wario Land series]. It is about Wario entering a music box, and to get out he needs to collect the five music boxes. In the game he gets nine new abilities. Story http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL3story1.PNGhttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL3story1.PNGWario finding the music box.One day, Wario is flying with his plane over the woods until he crashes. Wario then stumbles upon a mysterious cave. Inside the cave, he discovers a magical music box. He wants to take a closer look, and that causes him to be suddenly sucked into the music box. In the music box, a mysterious figure informs Wario that he is a god who once protected the world inside the music box, until an evil being sealed away his magical powers in five music boxes. In exchange for freeing it, the figure promises to send Wario back to his own world and let him keep any treasure he finds. With his mind on the money and the fact he can return to his own world, Wario departs on his quest, in search of the music boxes and the many treasures of this mysterious land. http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL3story2.PNGhttp://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL3story2.PNGThe old man thanking Wario for defeating Rudy the Clown.After collecting all the music boxes Wario returns to the temple. Once there, the music boxes play a melody together. The song frees the sealed being, who turns out to be the evil Rudy the Clown. The inhabitants of the music box locked his power up in five music boxes; but before he got imprisoned, he turned all of the music box's inhabitants into monsters. Rudy had great plans about again ruling the Music Box World and then the one outside as well. After Wario defeats Rudy, he is met by the inhabitants of the music box, now restored to their former selves. An old man explains that they thought Wario would help Rudy to return to is old form, and tried to stop Wario from causing that catastrophe; they never thought he would defeat Rudy. They thank Wario and transport him back to his world, along with the treasures that he has collected, as promised before by Rudy the Clown. Gameplay The gameplay in Wario Land 3 is very similar to that of its predecessor, Wario Land II. Wario is immortal: if Wario touches an enemy, Wario is simply stunned or transformed in one of his many transformations, known as reactions in the Wario Land series. However, in his last fight with Rudy the Clown, he can be defeated if Rudy smashes him with his two hands. Wario can crouch and walk using the direction pads, use a smash attack by pressing the button and jump using the button. The game's objective is to collect treasures in order to process. Some treasures will effect the Music Box World by opening new paths to other treasures or to other levels. While some others serve for no purpose. This Wario Land has a day and night system; after Wario clears a level, day turns in night or night turns in day. This system effects some levels, and some treasures can only be accessed at a specific time of the day. Unlike its predecessor, Wario only starts with one power, which is a simple smash attack and a simple jump. To learn the other moves, such as the Ground-Pound and the ability to lift enemies, Wario must collect some treasures. Wario must return multiple times to some levels to beat the game and to get all the treasures. Wario's Reactions Power ups The nine powerups that can be found during gameplay are as follows: #'Blue overall': By pressing the B-button and down, Wario can perform a Smash Attack. He can destroy little enemies, fractured blocks and stun big enemies with this overall. (Stunned enemies can be defeated when attacking them again) #'Double-finned flippers': With these, Wario can swim. By tapping the button, he swims faster. #'Spiked helmet': With this item, Wario can destroy fractured blocks by jumping into them from below. #'Red glove': Wario can lift small enemies when walking towards them. He can throw them by pressing the button. Holding up throws them up. Keeping the button pressed performs a charged throw. In this case, the enemies are destroyed when they touch a wall. There are special blocks that only breaks by throwing something against them. #'Garlic': Wario can also break undamaged blocks with his Dash Attacks, when rolling, or by jumping into them from below. He breaks fractured blocks without being stopped and can also defeat large enemies immediately. #'Red overall': Similar to Garlic, Wario's smash attack can break unstructured blocks, break through fractured blocks unstopped, and defeat large enemies immediately. Additionally, it can cause a ground shaker, stunning small enemies. #'Winged boots': Pressing up while jumping with the Winged boots allows Wario to jump higher. Enemies can also be used to perform high jumps when pressing up while jumping onto them. #'Hand Flippers': With these flippers, Wario can swim against strong currents while tapping the button. #'Golden gloves': Wario can lift big enemies as well as normal ones. Golf Minigame http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Golfwl3.PNG In some levels, Wario will find a block with the word Minigame written on it. Wario can get this block out of his way by playing a minigame of golf, which can be accessed by entering a door with a drawing of a Para-Goom at its top. The door and the block will be found at the same level. This golfing game is not like the real world golf, however, the purpose is almost the same; use Wario's smash attack on a para-goom, and send it into the hole. If it falls into lava or water, another Para-Goom will fall on the closest spot of the lava/water, so Wario will be able to continue. To play this game, The player must press the button to move the blue arrow in the energy meter displayed at the bottom of the screen, and press it again to stop it. Then, a red arrow will appear; he or she has to make it stop on the red or the blue space inside the meter, or else Wario will stumble and it will count as a shoot. The player can also use the direction pads (left and right) to see where the Para-Goom will end up if hit with the maximum power. To play Golf, Wario must have enough money in his possession. In the north side of the Music Box World, there is a strange uncolored building. After getting all of the seven crayons, the building will be colored and Wario can play golf anytime he wants by visiting it. The number of golf courses in this building is four, however, the fourth one can only be accessed by getting all of the Musical Coins, found in all the Music Box World's levels. List of Levels North #Out of the Woods #The Peaceful Village #The Vast Plain #Bank of the Wild River #The Tidal Coast #Sea Turtle Rocks West #Desert Ruins #The Volcano's Base #The Pool of Rain #A Town in Chaos #Beneath the Waves #The West Crater South #The Grasslands #The Big Bridge #Tower of Revival #The Steep Canyon #Cave of Flames #Above the Clouds East #The Stagnant Swamp #The Frigid Sea #Castle of Illusions #The Colossal Hole #The Warped Void #The East Crater #Forest of Fear Items and Blocks Enemies Bosses Treasures There are 100 treasures in total Wario can collect, many of which alter the music box world and open new areas to Wario's exploration. However, not all of the treasures are needed to complete the game. Time Attack Once Wario has opened all 100 Chests, Time Attack mode is activated. The following message will be displayed from now on when starting the game: Time Attack*Compete for time taken to get all 4 keys and clear the course. *Press START on the Map Screen to see the list of best times. Thus, Wario has to try to collect all the four keys the fastest way possible and enter an exit doorway in this mode. The best time will be saved for each world, though saving when playing a world isn't possible. If Wario breaks his personal record, he will joyfully lift his thumb. Otherwise, he will react as if he wouldn't have opened a chest and entered an exist doorway in the normal mode. Glitches :Main article: Wario Land 3/Glitches Gallery Box Art *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_Land_3_JAP_cover.jpgJapanese box art *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_Land_3_EUR_cover.jpgEuropean box art *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Warioland3.jpgNorth American box art Character Artwork Wario *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Wario_victory_WL3.pngWario striking his victory pose *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Ball_o%27_String_Wario_WL3.pngBall o' String Wario *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Electric_Wario_WL3.pngElectric Wario *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Frozen_Wario_WL3.pngIce Skatin' Wario *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Invisible_Wario_WL3.pngInvisible Wario *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Snowman_Wario_WL3.pngSnowman Wario *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Vampire_Wario_normal_WL3.pngVampire Wario (normal form) *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Vampire_Wario_bat_WL3.pngVampire Wario (bat form) Enemies *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL3Hammerbot.pngHammer-bot *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:Mad_Scienstein_WL3.pngMad Scienstein *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL3Spear-bot.pngSpear-bot *http://www.mariowiki.com/File:WL3Spearhead.pngSpearhead